


Slash Haikus

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	Slash Haikus

Oliver loved Flint  
This he refused to admit  
But Flint loved him back

Harry liked to dance  
Often without any clothes  
Goyle loved to watch

Cedric and Percy  
Spent Hogsmeade together and  
Snogged there all day long

Justin and Cormac  
Were a happy couple who  
Were compatible

Ron did fancy Krum  
And stared from across the way  
Hoping he'd notice


End file.
